


Badge of Honour

by bigtitch



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtitch/pseuds/bigtitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little speculation about the aftermath of some revelations to come about Porthos in the rest of S2. Therefore, spoilers for S2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badge of Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



Athos knew his way of dealing with life's disasters was not to be recommended to anyone, but he also knew when it would be needed by those he loved. That was why, after leaving Aramis and d'Artagnan to go after Porthos, he grabbed a jug of wine and made his way up the stairs to Treville's office. 

When he got there, he found that Treville had already started. He was sitting at his desk with a glass of wine poured beside him. But he wasn't holding the glass, he was holding Porthos' pauldron and turning it over and over in his hands as though looking for some secret message in it. Something that would bring Porthos back to them.

Treville looked up when Athos walked into the room.

"This meant everything to Porthos. More than life itself. And now…"

"He'll be back," Athos said, sitting down beside him and pouring his own glass of wine.

"Why? When I've destroyed everything he built his life on?"

"He'll be back because he loves this life and he loves you. In time he'll understand that you had no choice. A confidence must be kept secret. It is a sacred charge. No man of honour can break that."

"Honour! Is it honourable to keep a dishonourable act secret? I knew what Belgard was doing was wrong and I still…"

"You tried your best to put it right. You looked for Porthos and his mother. When that failed you helped him when he joined the regiment. You did what you could."

"It wasn't enough."

"When is it ever?"

Athos poured out more wine for Treville and watched his captain and his friend drink it. And then poured more. It took three more jugs before Treville's iron control broke and he reached out a hand and grabbed Athos'.

Athos took it and pulled his grieving friend into an embrace and gave him the comfort he needed since Porthos had thrown his pauldron at Treville's feet and stormed out of the barracks. Treville clung to him desperately, his chest heaving with soundless sobs.

"Ssssh," Athos crooned. "It will be all right. Everything will be all right."

When he judged the time was right, he pulled Treville to his feet and piloted him over to his bed. He got him laid down, pulled his boots off and pulled the covers over him. Treville grabbed his hand again and tugged. Athos obeyed the silent request and lay down beside Treville and pulled him close. He held him until Treville finally fell into a drunken sleep.

Athos knew he would leave before daybreak and in the morning they would be back to playing their official roles again. Whether it would be all right, he didn't know, but he hoped Aramis and d'Artagnan had at least found Porthos and were beginning the process of bringing their friend back to the Musketeers. Athos didn't want to contemplate the regiment without him in it, but he didn't think it would be as easy as what he was doing this night. He just hoped that soon Porthos would be back to wear his Musketeers' pauldron with honour.

The End


End file.
